Episode 168
Laxus vs. Alexei is the 168th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on February 9, 2013. The third day of the Grand Magic Games proceeds into the battle portions. The first match, Mermaid Heel's Millianna and Quatro Puppy's Semmes, results in an unexpected win. Rufus Lohr easily dominates Eve Tearm in the following match. Then, in the next match between the father-and-son Guilds, an unexpected play from Raven Tail seemingly gives them an incredible advantage against even Laxus Dreyar. Summary Following the incredulous victory of the MPF event by Cana Alberona, who consequently receives high acclaim from the spectators, each member of Team Raven Tail makes way out from the arena to proceed with their "plan". As they head out, Chapati Lola quickly announces to the spectators about the new positions of the teams participating in the Games. They then proceed to the battle portions of the third day and start up with a match between Millianna and Semmes, from Team Mermaid Heel and Team Quatro Puppy respectively. Both of their teams wish their participating member "good luck" in the match, hoping to score victory and therefore an additional 10 points. The match commences with Semmes attacking Millianna with his Wild Spin attack, claiming that whoever is the swiftest between the two of them will gain victory. Millianna is left to dodge his attacks and attempt to fight back with Nekōsoku Tube; unfortunately, her attacks are futile and she ends up enduring several hits to her body. This seeming disadvantage for her excites the members of Team Quatro Puppy and worries those of Team Mermaid Heel, except for Kagura Mikazuchi who, knowing fully well as to who Millianna is truly aiming to defeat, reassures her teammates about their fighting Mage's resolve. Sure enough, Milliana eventually grabs hold of the lower part of Semmes' body with her Nekōsoku Tube. Upon contact, she manages to pin him down and render him incapacitated, granting her victory in the match. Those watching, aside from the now demotivated members of Team Quatro Puppy, cheer on for the cat-like Mage. Rufus Lohr and Eve Tearm are quickly chosen to compete in the next match. Using their Memory-Make and Snow Magic respectively, both go back-and-forth with one another despite neither one dealing damage on the other. Nonetheless, the audience is excited by their performance in the match. Even Lahar, who briefly mentions about Eve's previous affiliation of the Rune Knights, praises his former colleague's Magical powers. Unfortunately, things take a drastic turn after Rufus utilizes Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land; such a ferocious attack burns Eve and renders him unable to continue fighting, granting Rufus a swift win. The spectators look on in astonishment at Rufus' power, and to an extent, that of his Guild Sabertooth's. Gray, looking on from the sidelines, tells himself that he must defeat Rufus and his unique Molding Magic, credited as an "Ancient Spell" by Mavis Vermilion. Team Blue Pegasus, in particular, are worried over the fact that Eve has been defeated almost instantaneously by a member of the Sabertooth Guild. Ichiya reassures Ren and Hibiki that all will be fine, seeing as they have a "secret weapon"; clearly, he is referring to the mysterious rabbit-like member of their team. Ren and Hibiki agree with him despite their suspicions about the unknown addition to their team. Ren himself wonders whether the person is even a member of their Guild, which would violate rules in the Grand Magic Games. The third match proceeds with Laxus Dreyar and Alexei, from Team Fairy Tail B and Team Raven Tail respectively. Members of the Fairy Tail Guild have already taken caution with the members of Alexei's Guild; this leaves Bisca positioned to watch over Ivan Dreyar and the Thunder God Tribe plus Lisanna sent to watch over Team Raven Tail's other members. Both parties report back to their Guild that all seems fine. Moreover, Mavis becomes elated to see how much her Guild has grown and the amount of care that they have for one another. She thanks Makarov for leading the Guild to its state currently, though she comically asks whether she should refer to him as the Third or Fifth (technically Sixth) Fairy Til Guildmaster. Elsewhere, Yajima asks Lahar about whether there are Rune Knights stationed around the Domus Flau. In response, Lahar explains that there are as per regulations, causing Yajima to warn him about keeping an extra eye out for the members of the Raven Tail Guild. The battle between Laxus and Alexei quickly commences. Laxus first asks who Alexei could be, knowing that he is a member of his father's Guild. To his own surprise, he is dealt with an unexpectedly harsh attack, knocking him off the ground and leaving his own Guildmates speechless. They become even more astonished when they see Alexei easily beating up Laxus as though he were a defenseless punching bag, unable to fight back whatsoever. Moreover, there is no suspicious activity from the likes of Team Raven Tail, at least in the eyes of the Fairy Tail Guild. However, as it turns out, the two currently fighting in the Domus Flau are actually undetectable illusions made by Alexei, so that he can speak personally with Laxus. Even the members of the Raven Tail Guild marked by Fairy Tail are actually real-life projections; everyone of Team Raven Tail is actually in the arena, together with the real Alexei. Alexei eventually reveals himself to be Ivan Dreyar, Laxus' own father. They share a spat at one another, until Ivan directly asks Laxus about the Lumen Histoire, believing that his son would know of its location. Unfortunately, Laxus does not, but his words seemingly fail to convince Ivan otherwise. It becomes clear that both sides will need to fight it out, something they are both very willing to do. Before either side can commence the fight, Ivan declares Raven Tail to be the "anti-Fairy Tail Guild". Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Millianna vs. Semmes (started and concluded) *Eve Tearm vs. Rufus Lohr (started and concluded) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * * ** * * * * * ** Spells used *Wild Spin * * *Memory-Make: Afterimage * *Snow Clone *White Blizzard * * *Lightning Punch * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Weapons used *Magic Sniper Rifle Items used *Binoculars Manga & Anime Differences *While Chapati Lola announces the scores of each of the teams, all of the teams' reactions to their current positions are shown. *In the anime, the match between Millianna and Semmes is elaborated upon, rather than just depicting the outcome of it. **Semmes is shown to have a special attack, called Wild Spin. **An injured War Cry is seen watching his comrade fight in the Games. *Eve and Rufus' fight is prolonged in the anime. *Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land has a different appearance and attacking style than in the manga. *While Alexei's Illusion Magic is in effect, Laxus learns that the course of their battle can appear differently to the spectators. His illusive self then begins to deal damaging attacks on the Alexei illusion, before he is then easily beaten again. In the manga, this is not portrayed. Navigation